


An Unexpected Introduction

by Nory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nory/pseuds/Nory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble i wrote a while ago. lots of fluff, hope you guys enjoy. ymir and krista meeting for the first time, modern au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Introduction

Ymir wasn’t always the one to initiate conversations. Most people didn’t have anything interesting to say. But lately she finds herself going to the same corner of the street just to catch a glimpse of a blonde haired girl with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. She knows her name now, it’s Krista. She knows this because that’s what the vendor calls her every time she comes by with her dog, a toy poodle. Krista seems to have a weakness for powdered sugar sweets, Ymir noticed. Ymir doesn’t quite understand why Krista even liked those oily, over priced pastries. But what she learns quickly is that Krista loves her dog even more. She pampers the damn thing, makes sure it gets its daily treats, combs its hair, she even has a perfume for the dog. Sometimes, while sitting on a bench in the afternoon sun with her 4,000 calorie donut, Krista would have her dog sitting right next to her and she’d scratch him behind the ears and coo at him. Ymir wanted to slap herself for feeling this way, but she was actually jealous of the damn dog. She put on her headphones and pretended to rummage through her bag, sending furtive glances to the girl who was still completely oblivious to her presence and that thought infuriated Ymir even more. For the first time in her life she was stumped. She wanted to talk to Krista, but how? She’d make a complete fool of herself. She went home that day, trying to forget the way Krista looked when she smiled. 

The next morning, Ymir went straight to the pet store. She bought a bag of the most expensive dog treats. She waited until the afternoon where she knew Krista would come by. And without fail, Krista was seen walking towards her a distance away. She had her dog with her. Ymir hid behind the wall of the bookstore nearby where the bench stood. Krista sure enough sat down like she usually did. This time she had a magazine open on her lap, thumbing through the pages.  
'This is my chance,” thought Ymir. She took out the plastic bag of dog treats making sure to rumple the bag, creating as much noise as she could. Krista didn't really notice, but her dog did. Its ears perked up, looking around for the source of the noise. Ymir took out a piece of chicken and rice flavored bone shaped nugget, “C'mon you damn dog, you know you want it,” she whispered furtively under her breath. The dog, smelling the treat, leapt off the bench and followed the scent to where Ymir stood. It began jumping on her for the treat, its paws scratching at her jeans.  
"Francis!" said Krista, looking around for her dog, she spotted him jumping on a very flustered Ymir, who was now letting out a stream of curses under her breath. Krista ran to where she was, "Francis, down!" The dog ceased its jumping.  
"I’m so sorry, oh my god, my dog never misbehaves like this, did he scratch you?" said Krista, her brows furrowing with worry. Ymir has never seen her so close up. She had some powdered sugar on her pink blouse and her eyes were bluer than ever. It took a few seconds for Ymir to get her senses together, her hand still clutching the bag of dog treats.  
Krista’s eyes went down to the bag then up again at Ymir, “Did you…were you trying..”  
"I’m Ymir," she said, not letting the girl finish. Her face felt like it was on fire.  
"Nice to meet you, Ymir, I’m Krista," She smiled, extending an arm, "and you don’t have to explain anything, but Francis here still wants a treat, will you give him one?"  
"S-Sure," said Ymir, she knelt down and placed the treat in her open palm. She tentatively patted its head. It gave her hand a lick.  
"He likes you!" exclaimed Krista. "Wanna sit with us?" she asked.  
Ymir said she’d love to. She later learns that Krista not only loves oily pastries but all sorts of fast food as well, and tomorrow they’re going to get burgers at her favorite burger joint. Krista says they have the best fries.


End file.
